Alice and Her Game
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: Devil Survivor 2 - Demon perspective AU. Alice and co. are trying to find a new friend. Supposedly they were going to take young Yamato and kill him, but they got side-turned and found a dull MC. But because Yamato was already taken under the care of the Bifron's scary alien master, they make do with the MC.
1. Chapter 1: Alice's POV

I wanted to try writing down how demons act in a regular basis. Main demons here will be Alice, Belial, Nebiros and Botis. There are some mentions of Bifron and Amaterasu, but not much character was installed in them sorry. ;n;

Anyways, the summary...

Alice and co. are trying to find a new friend. Supposedly they were going to take young Yamato and kill him... But because they didn't understand Bifrons' message (time frame of birth), they got side-turned and found the young MC.

 **I do not own Devil survivor 2 and any of its characters. ^^**

* * *

 **Alice and Her Game**

 _"Could you please die for me?"_

 _-Alice, Shin Megami Tensei_

* * *

 **Alice and the arrival of the Child's Birth**

* * *

"Hi Miss Alice." A female quoted, staring at a doll with a simple blue dress and blonde hair. Having pale skin and human like exterior, the doll's features looked lifelike yet surreal. Supposedly, this was what her husband bought for their baby girl, but Fate wanted to play with them. Having conceived a baby boy, she didn't want her husband's doll go to waste. Thus, she placed the doll on the baby's room while they were gone.

 _What kind of dream do you want?_

The doll's glassy blue eyes stare right at the pen, sitting on a children's chair as if a guardian for her soon to arrive baby. Right now, her baby is still in the hospital with the family doctor. Distributing birth announcements to all his and her friends and family is her husband's job. While she handles paperwork with the insurance company as well as the baby's room in the house. It will probably be by tomorrow that her child can stay in this area. Moving to the small cabinet on the side, she noticed the vase containing crystal clear marbles. Having a faint blue color, she picked one up and sighed. 'I wish my baby will have eyes as blue as these marbles.'

 _Are you fascinated with it?_

"Well… I'm assigning you as his guardian if that's all right with you, Alice?" The mother mentioned. Placing the marble back at the empty vase, she wondered if Alice is also excited to meet her child. With a smile plastered on her face, the doll remained motionless. The mother shook her head, knowing that it was inanimate. The female took a stuff toy from one of the cabinet, gently placing a small rabbit on the side of the child's crib. "See you later."

 _Or are you fascinated with the eventual disaster?_

As the woman turned the lights off and closed the door, the room illuminated with the faint moonlight. However, Alice's eyes turned to the direction of the door. Moving her head slowly, a smile formed on the Alice's face. Eyes glowing neon yellow, she giggled. "This'll be fun~"

 _A disaster filled with lament and regret?  
_

* * *

 **Alice and the Sleeping Child**

* * *

"You sure this is a great idea, Uncle Red?" Alice looks at the baby pen with the sleeping baby boy. The baby had jet-black hair and relatively fair skin. Clothed in white fluffy bunny suit, the baby had his mouth in a small shape of an 'o'. Knowing that the parents of the kid are having their 'fun' moment, Alice decides to roam around the room. Turning bored after realizing that most of the objects were harmless (Dolls, books, crayons, paper and lots of fabric.)

 _To whom should love go to?_

"Yes, Alice. This child of man is worthy of being your friend." A red reptile-humanoid entity called Uncle Red answered. Holding a trident, the demon looked at the crib and threw a stuff toy rabbit inside. "However, you must be patient. The child is still too young to play with you."

 _A child casted away,_

"I sense unlimited potential in the boy…. Belial." A tall figure with an orange cloak asked. Appearing from nowhere, the entity also stood in one side of the crib, his charcoal black hands gripping on the crib handle. The entity looked up at his associate, a face pure white with black outlines noticeable in the dark. Squinting his eyes at Uncle Red, now known as Belial, the unknown entity's golden eyes glinted in the dim darkness. "Would you mind telling me where you have come across with this information?"

 _A child lamented for a natural err,_  
"I understand your concern Nebiros, but rest assured that I have heard it from a convenient source." Belial replied. Checking the female entity's action against the boy, Belial hopes Alice would not kill the child before he reached his full capacity. It would do no good if he were to die young and unripe. Fortunately, Alice was only poking the small nubs on the child's suit. Under close scrutiny, the suit's additional accessories were useless on battle. "It is from the Earl Bifron that a child with strong potential will be born. However, I had doubts whether we would find the golden child, especially when Bifrons' master is on the look-out for the child as well."

 _A child destined to die,_

"I see. Then we must thank him later when we return to Hell." Nebiros nods to himself. Walking away from the center of the room. Alice stopped with her poking, noticing that one of her companions were going somewhere. "You heading back already, Uncle Black? You just got here."

 _A child forgotten,_

"We must all head back. Remember, we have many things to do in Hell. But do not worry; the child will be safe as long as he is not in the right age." The entity explained, hoping Alice will respond positively. Alice puffed her cheeks, but nodded in understanding. "Let us go then."

 _Or a child who asks?_

While both male entities left, Alice turned back to look at the child. Touching his cheek, Alice purred with an evil smile. "I'll be back okay? Hiro Kageyama~"

* * *

 **Alice and the Placid Child**

* * *

"…" The black-haired child blinked. Wearing a black-and-white striped hoodie, the six-year-old child scanned the three entities in front of him with blank sapphire blue eyes. The little girl giggled, making the young male focus his attention towards her and inquired. "Who are you?"

 _A curious problem I certainly have…_

"I'm Alice and you're Hiro. Let's be friends~" The blonde-haired female greeted with a creepy smile to match. The raven known as Hiro was unfazed, turning his head to the ones beside the girl. Alice was mildly surprised, but continued with her small talk. "Oh. You must be wondering on who these two are, aren't you? It's okay. They are nice people. They're my nice Uncles."

 _My mind tears and drifts_

"Meet Uncle Black and Uncle Red." Alice using her hand to point at Nebiros and Belial. She waited for the child to respond, only to feel the cold silence as the child stare at her two uncles with curious azure eyes. Finally, an emotion not like those last months. It has been four years and who-knows-how-many months passed when Alice visited to notice the parent's neglect with their baby boy. Alice thought the boy would finally commit suicide, but then…

 _Stitched and ripped by Time_

'Why does he remind me of someone?' Alice pondered. Even when the world gave him an abusive life, the boy continues on living... A life meant to obey his family's orders and succeed his classmates in academics. To Alice, Hiro was like a petite doll, so lifeless and fragile. In yet, his silent demeanor made her remember certain male friends that helped, played and defeated her in battle. Because she wanted to get an expression on him, she dragged both of her Uncles to meet him. Alice also planned to make some chaos by using the kid as hostage, but talk about disappointment towards his parents. Alice shook the thought aside, "setting intros aside, you still haven't answered my question. Would you like to be friends with me?"

 _I got stuck with broken patches of memories._

"No." Hiro answered. His eyes half-closed as he walked forward, passing them to go towards his cabinet where he pulled out a book titled 'Basics of English'. Alice fumes internally, walking towards him with a dark aura. Remembering that she was talking to a kid, Alice turned back to her nice demeanor. "And why can't we? I'm sure you would like to have friends, don't you~?"

 _'Do I know you?'_

"No need, but thank you for the offer." His sapphire eyes stare back at her golden eyes. Fear was not evident in his eyes, what she saw was pure emptiness. That emptiness, it made Alice more interested on him. Leaving her last impression of him being a doll, the boy has this hidden spunk ready to be unleashed to the world. He'll do good in my world, she thought with a smile. Hiro didn't care, averting his eyes a bit from the female to look at the other two with a bored expression. "I don't know you. You don't know me so... What do you want to get from me?"

 _Yet I ask this to myself_

"Ah. It seems the child has upset Alice unconsciously. It seems this will end as an odd friendship between the two. Do you not agree with me, Belial? That even if two individuals have differing ideas, they will surely become the best of friends." Nebiros comments, smiling at the duo's conversation. Belial nodded in agreement, knowing that Alice's silence equate to a yes. Eyes wide open in mild shock, Alice did not expect that type of response from a child. This time, Nebiros tried his luck to reason to the kid. Moving his hand to show his good will, Hiro ends up staring at the hand. It was pure black and skinny, his face would also be black except there was white markings on it. The child stares at the man cautiously, but still stayed at his position. "Hiro Kageyama. Alice is merely lonely, just like you. Will you not accept the invite?"

 _'Are you a part of my forgotten memories **?'**_

"Yes." Hiro's response made Belial, who was currently standing in between the boy's room and the garden to relax, turn to face the child with disbelief. Walking to the child, Belial points his trident to the male who just returned with his reading in complete neutrality. Belial bellowed, a mixture of anger and pride. "Who are you to reject Alice's request?! Do you not know that you have been selected specifically over all other youths to be her friend?"

 _'Will you help me find myself?'_

"I do now, but I don't care." Hiro said in a monotone voice, still reading his book while Nebiros stopped Belial from summoning fire magic. Alice chuckled, happy to know that her Uncles are so dynamic. Looking at Hiro, Alice decides to sit beside him and try again. If she can't be friends with him, she will just try another method. "Listen to me Hiro because I won't say it twice. I will not hurt you, I'm your friend. You see, the only problem I have with you right now is that you have to die. That's right. I need you to die for me to be my friend. Do you understand?"

 _All this I ask to myself and hope_

A nod. A silent expressionless nod for that matter. Alice laughed with empty mirth, she didn't really know how to feel on her situation but it was really amusing. "If you understand me, I want to make a little bet. A bet is a game of chance. Doesn't a game sound interesting?"

 _That the unknown 'other' across the room_

The boy moved his head to Alice's direction, his blue eyes twinkling with the same curiosity as last time. Good. Alice got his attention and so continues, "I won't kill you until you reach the ripe age of power which in your case - eighteen years old. Before that, I'll teach you how to fight back against other demons because I want to make sure you live to see me kill you. Don't worry, if you learn to gain friends, they can also die for me too~"

 _Break the silence_

"If I win?" Hiro muttered. Holding his book close to his chest, the boy tilts his head as if killing the other was not impossible. Noting the child's indifference towards the topic of Death, Alice approves this sort of manner. She was jubilant to know that he'll be her friend in the end as his thoughts of defeating her was really farfetched. Oh well. The boy was young so she'll have to entertain him with her own thoughts. "Me, Uncle Red and Uncle Black are going to be your friends who'll come to help you out. It's kind of like 'call a friend', in a real sense anyway."

 _And answer me._

"Ok. I'm in." Hiro closed his book and stood up. Agitated, the raven realized that he was alone in the room. The female and the two entities are gone. 'How did they leave?' Hiro frowns, closing his eyes to think. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and sat down and went back to his reading. From far away, Alice cackled evilly. The deal has been made, may the characters be positioned in their destined roles. The game has begun, after all. Looking at both demons, Alice jumped up and exclaimed happily. "I'm so excited. I can't wait for the game to begin~!"

* * *

 **Alice and the Musical Child**

* * *

"Nice music there, white rabbit~" Alice complimented, but sounded like a playful taunt. Walking forward on the center aisle, Alice entered an empty concert hall where on the front center was a grand piano. On that black piano was a child, tapping his fingers fluidly on the piano keys. He was wearing a white bunny hoodie with matching black pants. Even when the girl called out to him, his blue eyes were fixed on the music sheet as he pressed the keys. Having both of her hands behind her back, Alice twirled to check the wondrous and eerie atmosphere. Solemn and sharp was the piece, even when there was no audience. Echoing faintly, Alice liked how grim the theme sounded. "And I thought you were reading the magic books given to you by Uncle Red and Uncle Black. But then… That would mean disobeying your parent's orders huh? Don't worry. I forgive you, especially since it's not every day I get to hear Hiro's music skills~"

 _Already, I spin my words_

The boy doesn't mind her and continues to play the piano, only changing the music rhythm into a milder and longer tone. It is as if he was experimenting with past pianist's piano sheets by merging and removing several to a whole group of notes. Alice didn't care if he didn't respond, she knew Hiro hates the nickname 'White Rabbit' given to him. The same title that made her blood boil. At times, Alice wonders on the reason but she felt that the idea was irrelevant. There were also times when Hiro asked her about her past, but she told him that she'll have to kill someone every time she divulge a personal information added with a willing sacrifice to feel the blunt of her attack. As quick as his title goes, Hiro has never opened that topic again. A shy rabbit he is and already on his teens too. Looking at the thick velvety curtains, Alice wondered if the twelve-year-old would survive if she shot fire magic at it. "Oh and Hiro? I'd like to introduce to you a friend that is friends with the one who referred us to you. His name is Botis."

 _While you are in the room._

"…" Still no response, Alice connotes that the teen is in full concentration – An attitude that still hasn't died out when he was younger. As a seven-year-old, Hiro didn't show much magical capability when Alice asked (more like threaten) him to reenact the fire magic of Belial. All he did was read and ask like any ordinary child. And if that wasn't enough, the bad news came when Belial's source told him that the golden child is under the care of another. Meaning, she only got the boring plain but very familiar one. Alice sat down on the front row seat, placing her hand on the back of the chair. She looks up to see her three companions come in the concert.

 _Talking feverishly…_

"So this is the Human that you have pursued?" A deity with two horns on his head asked. Showing his sharp teeth, the foreigner between Belial and Nebiros held two sharp swords in both hands. Having a lower half of a snake, the deity called Botis wheeled himself towards the front with his yellow-frame supports. "I apologize in behalf of my friend Bifrons' vague statement. However, not all is lost for I see promise in this one's future."

 _Franticly…_

"What is it you see exactly, Botis?" Belial said with a mix of an interrogative and friendly manner. Botis did not speak and moved forward. Upon arriving at the front row, all four entities caught the raven at a halt. Standing up, Hiro turned to meet with the newcomers of the hall. His eyes, back then void of emotion, had a unique shine to it. Botis was taken aback, the child was doing relatively well even for a supposed mortal. Teleporting in front of him, Botis watched the teen fall on his seat with big blue orbs glaring at him. The President as well as Earl didn't care, he only needed to confirm something relevant. "Have you tried conjuring a familiar?"

 _Hoping for a response_

"Botis is correct. Why have we not asked him to summon a companion? Maybe that is his range of expertise which we have yet to tap." Nebiros conversed with Belial. Belial shrugged, looking at Hiro slowly sitting up to face the demon. "Maybe because Alice will become lonely once the child focuses his attention to his summon demon than her. You know how our Dear Alice is."

 _Yet the room turned cold._

"I'm here you know? Sheesh~" Alice puffed her cheek. Folding her hands as she watched her two Uncles talk about her. It was true that she spent a lot of time showing Hiro magic tricks and effective physical attacks. Sometimes, she would do it on the bullies Hiro gained from school. Weirdly, Hiro didn't want her to do that, ignoring her whenever she does so. She became sad later when the bullying stopped because of a certain individual who Hiro 'claimed' to be his new friend. Daichi Shijima was the name of the Man which Alice saw no magical potency, but very good accuracy in physical attacks. Alice wouldn't mind if he died as well. The more the merrier she says to herself, while she watches the raven open and then closes his mouth. 'He must be thinking on how to make a one-liner that'll explain everything… Did the school teach him that?'

 _But then like magic_

"No. Not right now." His voice was slightly deeper than when he was younger. His stares have become sharper as the days come by, making a couple of his classmates unnerved as well as charmed by his attitude. Looking at the black armored demon snake entity, the teen asked bluntly. "Who is your Master?"

 _The room became real and whispered_

"Very curious are you Human? But you have no need for such knowledge." Botis retorted, lingering his gaze on those twinkling blue eyes. Hiro didn't respond, something Botis wished the child his Master is taking care of would do in the past. That same albino who would mercilessly utilize magic against his foes with the help of his demon companion Cerberus. No. This child was different. Even if his gaze was sharp, his future already patterned, his allies set accordingly, and his potential limitless and ever-growing… Hiro Kageyama held no strict viewpoint. He was open to any possibility and that was what separated him from the child Yamato Hotsuin. Averting his eyes to analyze his acquaintances' action, he saw Alice holding Belial's fork and chasing the two with it. "How mature of them to undertake such activities of leisure."

 _'The song of answer'_

"I'm sorry for your loss then, Lord Botis." Botis received the humble apology of the teen with a matching eye close and frown. The child seemed to have learned his fakery well, mimicking those visiting a funeral. Yet the child is unfamiliar to the real reason of his losses. Meeting an entity of unspecified origins, Botis was easily defeated by it. And thus, it is necessary to serve under him because of certain principles he hold in high regard. Whether the creature becomes fascinated with humans or not, the demon did not care. As long as he gains a chance to redeem his pride against that alien. Because of that 'alien,' Botis no longer held the luxury of relaxation. Constantly rushing to his master's side when beckoned, Botis didn't know how to feel when he was tasked to do menial jobs such as returning books back to the shelves. Bifron was in a better situation than he, pursuing his satisfying murder spree of demons when ordered.

 _'Cannot be sung here.'_

"So can we start with the summoning?" Alice chirped. Lying down on the edge of platform, Alice sets the trident beside her and looks expectantly at Botis. Nebiros and Belial also glanced at him for an answer, trusting the Earl's decision. Botis was well-known for producing sufficient knowledge regarding this timeline. Botis peered at the teen and looked back. True enough, the child had the capacity to summon a familiar. Depending on his mysterious will which the demon could not fully distinguish, the child of man can summon deities if he wills himself to, taking aside the limitation of thought concocted by Humanity. Botis weighed his options carefully.

 _'Not now…'_

'If the child does indeed summon a familiar, the chances of being caught by the humans was precariously high. The child might end up being restrained and ostracized by the government. In the other side, Alice and company may also begin to feel agitated and heighten the chances of instant murder for the child.' Botis frowned, having seen and deciphered Hiro's soul through his eyes. It will be a great loss if he were to die by his own race's hand. Added with the fact that Alice was after his soul, he was not ready to face his enemies alone, he will need his allies which are still within the future. Other races such as god, fiend, beast, avian, demon and others may also come to devour the child's soul. Therefore… Botis answered.

 _'But later.'_

"This is not the right moment. He is not ready to shoulder the responsibilities held within the contract." As Botis spoke, he saw at the corner of his eyes the small frown of the raven. "It seems the child of man is curious in this process called summoning. Nebiros, I suggest you are to give him a book about the inner mechanism of summoning. The 'How', 'What' and 'Why' are vital questions for fully comprehending a Contract. By the end of the book, the child will appreciate the beauty and complexity of not only Contracts, but also Oaths, Promises and Favors. Do you comprehend my words, Human?"

 _And went limped after that._

"Like Solomon?" Hiro rhetorically asked. Botis stopped and turned, seeing the child smirk at him. The child has certainly done his homework regarding history. For Botis, such dedication must be awarded in this world while amateurs be left to rot. As for Solomon… Solomon was one of those dedicated and brilliant humans during the past. Isolated due to personal family problems, Solomon took his time and deciphered a great number of concepts, especially the art of contracts. There were times when the demon saw the man as an equal, even when they were supposed to have a master-servant relationship contract. Now, Botis would want to look back and imagine what the world would be like if Solomon had been revived. But that was nigh impossible for God has his soul at the moment. As Botis went back to reality, he couldn't help but grin back at the child. The child didn't flinch or run away in terror. No… He simply uttered things to himself. Botis read his mind and let the teen go just this once. It's odd. Why would this child give himself an objective to make other creatures be at ease with him? The child was idiotic but amusing at the least. Too bad, Botis will have to fight the Child in the future. "Yes. You are correct. You must appreciate it like Solomon. Hiro Kageyama."

* * *

 **Alice and the Determined Teen**

* * *

 ** _It'd be wonderful if I could_**

"The only problem you have is that all of my friends are dead… So I need you to die for me, too!" Alice giggled. Preparing herself against Hiro and his new comrades which would also become her soon-to-be-friends. Nebiros and Belial also took their battle stance, this was the moment of truth. The child which they have watched grow up, come out of his shell, take action against aliens, and go against fate. That same child has finally reached his ripe age of eighteen.

 ** _Turn time backward_**

Holding his phone, Hiro's sky blue eyes glow softly. Alice knew the teen didn't need his phone to produce magic nor did he need it to summon out demons, because she knew that Hiro had kept his practices a secret to them. Imagine spending ten years with the child who reads about magic and demons and in the end, the child gave no output even with his brimming potential. His eyes also turn brighter by the day. Was that an indication of his magic output, she doesn't know but it sounds logical to her. In fact, everything illogical to the raven was often logical to her. " _It was obvious to me, White rabbit. Are you just holding that phone to conform with the group? Are you afraid of being left alone? Why not just die and let me be your friend? I'll take care of you._ "

 ** _Reminiscing the things_**

" _No need, but thank you for the offer._ " Hiro answered back in the same language, his expression softened with a hint of hesitation. Alice frowned, gripping her hands tight. She anticipated this, the boy isn't ready to play with her yet. Saying the exact same phrase in the past, the White Rabbit gained the habit of being stubborn with his decision. But that doesn't mean he can leave, not when he knows his friends have been marked by her Uncles. If he leaves now, his friends will die one by one… Until he is left with no choice but to fight all three of them, but Alice sees that as no fun. The activity will be a child's play for her. She can't allow that to happen. " _Then I guess you have no choice White Rabbit! Since the game has already reached its climax!_ "

 ** _We did together_**

"Tch." Was Hiro's only response and summoned out his demons, his friends followed suit with determined faces. Alice went forward with a crazy grin, seeing as they are immediately attacked by Uncle Red's Fire. Going for the kill, Alice could hear Hiro's friends scream as she attacked the main character with Drain. Hiro took the blow and countered it with a multi-strike. Alice flinched away, his pain tolerance was certainly high. Maybe because of Uncle Red.

 ** _I wish even such a small_**

"Callooh! Callay! New Friends _for me_! _Wouldn't you agree, White Rabbit?_ " Alice smile stretched to see the disapproving eyes of the raven. She really liked taunting her White Rabbit, he was like this silent toy who brings the smallest of amusements she could wish for. The difficulty of making the toy react was a bonus. While the duo fought individually, one using pure magic while the other physic and Zio magic. Alice saw his attention break, sprinting to where a female died recently. Alice doesn't know her really well, but she knew that was the girl who summoned the scary deity, Shiva. She was killed by Uncle Black, piercing her stomach with wind magic.

 ** _Act can come true_**

Hiro didn't accept this result and tasked Io to get Hinako out of there so she could resurrect her with Amaterasu. Alice gave the stage to Uncle Red to make sure that wouldn't happen. As she thought the competition was somewhat toning down, she dodged a teen's swift knife slice towards her. Seeing his black hair and emotionless eyes made her laugh in a shrill manner. Attacking everyone with drain, she laughs. "Haha, this is so much fun! Let's play some more!"

 ** _Because right now_**

" _I see you have made Alice happy. Therefore,_ now… You must become a friend of Alice, too." Nebiros justified as he noticed the interaction and did necromancy to summon demons towards a frustrated teen protecting both of his female friends. Seeing all the demons emerge from the abyss, Nebiros commanded. "Now… Awaken, for Alice!"

 ** _I can't say goodbye_**

"Bufudyne!" The surviving female teen casted out. While Alice and Nebiros was straight on murdering the black-haired chef, both Hiro and her must have noticed an opening. Together with their fellow demons, they were able to immobilize Belial for a thorough execution. Alice halted and watched Uncle Red fall to the ground, she can't believe this. "…Huh?"

 ** _Even if my voice dies_**

Moving to the region of her Uncle's death, Alice kneeled down and shook the demon up. The two females limped to safety, one heavily injured and the other recently resurrected. Hiro ran forward to bring first-aid to his next companion, his eyes cold as steel. Alice kept moving Belial's body, asking for a response. "What's wrong, Uncle Red? Come one, wake up!"  
 ** _The melody won't go away…_**

"…" No response, it must be game-over with Uncle Red. Alice felt cold suddenly, why was that? Averting her golden eyes to the direction of the fully healed females, Alice rushed blindly forward. Uncle Red must have gotten tired of the game that's why he rested. But Alice wasn't tired, her game wasn't over. She still had to get her new friends even if it meant making the White Rabbit cry. Seeing the surprised faces of the two, Alice denotes that as a lack of information from the male. Did he not tell them she was very fast, unearthly fast? "Die for me!"

 ** _When I think that the end_**

The gush of their blood was so glorious, liquid fireworks in a human body. Alice felt warmth again, pushing her memories deeper in the depths of her mind. As she watched the scene, Alice sensed the sudden absence of Uncle Black. She felt a major magic spell being casted on her, it felt like a back rub. " _I can make art too like you, do you see it? Do you like it White Rabbit?"_

 ** _Will arrive someday_**

"…" Hiro and the older teen replied with a massive bashing. One holding a knife while the other using a variety of elemental magic. Alice attacked back with her usual magic, trying to murder the demons first before the person. Demons are really annoying, always trying to eat her friends. Alice can't allow that to happen, they were going to be her precious friend, not dessert dishes.

 ** _That's when I hope_**

"Aaahh…!" Alice screamed. She fell from the intensity of the last damage dealt on her, moving her eyes to see the source of the pain. In front of her was two males, the knife had blood dripping down from it while the other one had his familiar steely eyes piercing her soul for an unknown reason. Why was he staring at her like that? It was only a game and he won. "…"

 ** _That somehow_**

"Waaaah!" She wailed, her head down on the floor as her sight went blurry. Looking at her surroundings before it went dark. It wasn't fair, she was supposed to win in this game not the other way around. The White Rabbit won from pure luck. Curse his rabbit's foot and henchmen. Sensing the same White Rabbit move towards her, she whispered. "I just wanted some friends... _Was there anything wrong with that? Did I have to lose? Answer me, White Rabbit._ "

 ** _The night sky will keep you company…_**

There was silence. Everything was dark.

 ** _Goodbye_**

 ** _…_**

 _.._

 _._

 _Still you do not answer…_

* * *

 **Alice and Her New Master**

* * *

 _There was Silence_

"I'm Alice the Fiend. Let's go play Massacre! You're it!" Was the first phrase she said, looking at her new owner with playful eyes. Suddenly, she stopped moving and stared at the owner carefully. Holding the phone with both hands, a six-year-old child tilts his head. Curious and bright baby blue eyes blink at the image of the phone, both of them looked at each other for a good minute. Finally, the child replied.

"Hi Alice! I'm Hiro. Let's be friends~"

Alice couldn't help herself, she laughed. A tired giggle with tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. It seems the promise has been established and the world has been regressed. All his memories they built together was gone. It was sad, Alice wondered why it affects her so much? Pushing the memories again to a corner, Alice had to begin from scratch, she ensured herself that she keeps her promise even to those with amnesia. The White Rabbit did feel exactly the same, no change at all. Ah~ It'll be a hassle now that she and her Uncles will have to protect the Shy, Reckless, Silent, Blunt, Ambivalent, Charismatic and Naïve White Rabbit starting today. "Callooh! Callay!"

 _And I decided to open the door..._

"Okay then~!" Just like in the past, Hiro was unfazed with her coming out of the phone to call out to her Uncles. Looking at them with his phone clutched near his chest, Hiro blinks with his mouth slightly open. Alice hopes the child would remember fragments of his memory, she was starting to feel old with how the child is acting. "Oh. You must be wondering on who these two are, aren't you? It's okay. They are nice people. They're my Uncles – The one holding the fork is Uncle Red and the one wearing the hood is Uncle Black. Just as we promised when you were older, we'll be with you when you need help."

 _There I saw the source of the voice,_

Hiro nods, a small smile formed. Alice and the two demons noticed this. Back then, he was a silent dead child. Now, he was officially a walking ecstasy. His aura was very endearing and appetizing for demon standards. The trio froze in horror at the amount of work that could be predicted for them in the future because it seems that the experiences and skills of his past was transferred to the new timeline. The child didn't seem to notice his new comrade's reaction, still smiling with his eyes closed. Energy radiating with strength, the child looked like a substantial meal for a high-level deity. Contented to have company in his quiet home, Hiro bows politely to them. "Thank you."

 _ **Took you long enough.**_

* * *

Next one: Hiro's POV towards the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Hiro's POV

**I do not own Devil survivor 2 and any of its characters. ^^**

* * *

 **Alice and Her Game**

"…"

 _-Hiro Kageyama, Devil Survivor 2_

* * *

 **The Baby, Departure into the New World**

* * *

'It was dark…'The child thought as he tried to understand what was happening and where was he? Foreign sensations all around him, the child longed for warmth and tried to do something.

 _ **Waiting as foretold…**_

" **Isn't he the cutest?!"** The child didn't know what that meant, but he really wanted to go back to somewhere familiar. He replied to the unknown painful noise with a sound the child thinks fit as the response to such bizarre sound. Suddenly, he felt comforting hands hold on to his tiny frame. The child didn't know what it was, but held onto the thing for warmth.

 _ **The flowers blossomed**_

" **Hey guys! Let's take a picture with the baby~!"** The child was suddenly released, making the baby open his eyes partially, only to be paralyzed by intense lighting of the room. He shut it back close and tried to squirm away from the different sensations he felt. ' Strange. I didn't know the regression was that far…'

" **Aww! Come on Hiro! Give your father a smile!"** The baby tried to touch the foreign objects with his appendages and unconsciously pouted as this was not the warmth he was looking for. Hearing more sounds, the black-haired raven didn't know what was really going on. Maybe he should open his eyes-Oh, much better. The child stares at a peculiar color that the thing holding him was wearing.

 _ **Looking at me with gloom**_

" **Honey! I think he got my grandfather's eyes!"** It was dark yet there was something holding him. The same thing that had a familiar comforting warmth. Noticing something interesting, the child tries using the attachments on his body, reaching forward for the weird thing on the thing's head. The being didn't mind him, still talking with the other moving things. The baby grew tired of its attempts and slumped to the warmth. The child wonders why the area felt colder than usual when he stopped moving… 'Good night.'

 _ **The end of this world.**_

* * *

 **The Toddler, Alert in his Sanctuary**

* * *

 _ **Going on for how long,**_

The toddler watches his mother and father shout at each other. Sometimes, he hears them even in his sleep. He can no longer rest peacefully in his room, watching the sky outside his door to the garden as a comfort for his situation. Falling asleep, the child dreams of walking in the sky with the shiny things.

 _ **this boundless sky…**_

When both parents are gone, the child was left to his own devices. Stumbling upon packets of food his mother left him, the child learned how to use the objects around the room. Some were sharp, cutting his finger accidentally which hurts. While others were soft, like the stuff seen in the main room. The child doesn't mind being left alone in the house, he likes watching the shiny things called stars in the sky.

 _ **Radiant, encompassing, unknown**_

His father asked him one time why he wasn't speaking yet, the child merely tilts his head. The father signs, muttering about his tutor's name –Tanaka darkly. The child blinks and crawls away, he hasn't seen the tutor ever since the two adults bickered. Not like he minded since Tanaka gave him a picture book with different pretty things called picture. He also saw some pictures below it that repeats sometimes with the other pictures. In fact, he could draw them in the exact same way as the book tell him to do.

 _ **with no whatsoever hesitation**_

"Hiro!" The toddler looked up as he was scolded by his mother. She was talking about why he stabbed his neighbor/playmate with a chopstick. The toddler merely stared at her with sapphire eyes. Hiro was unsure whether to tell her that he understood the older child's request of hurting him with a chopstick. Seeing that it was a challenge, Hiro did just that. Now that it was accomplished, why was the older child staring at him like a monster? He looked funny too - face turning red, eyes brimming with tears, and holding his hand with the chopstick embedded with it. There was the same red liquid dripping on the ground. He became so noisy 'Why won't he just remove the chopstick? Surely, he knew what was coming for him.' was Hiro's line of thought before both of their mothers caught them. After apologizing, there was a lot of conversations regarding to them, a controversy of some sort. So bad that their neighbors became restless, prompting his family to transfer to another area... Towards Tokyo.

 _ **I want to see it,**_

His parents weren't speaking with him anymore, something the toddler wasn't worried about. Flopped in his room, the raven glanced his room to see several books decorating the floors. Hiro sighed to himself. Several months left before he can go to an area called School. A voice in his head whispered, 'Why bother when you know everything?'

 _ **But I'm frozen in eternity.**_

At the age of four, Hiro's parents allowed him to go to daycare. Hiro saw dozens of children in the room and remembered from his father that everyone lies, that you need to ask them again whether they want something from him. Hiro also understood that he can't hurt his fellow playmates or they'll wail like a siren. The phrase was simple enough. Hiro sat down and looked at the board. Seeing numbers and letters uttered by the class, Hiro picked up a story book out of boredom. Staring at the cover, he read aloud. "Alice?"

* * *

 **The Child, Meeting the Chaotic Demons**

* * *

 _ **Something I can't hear**_

'The Uncle Black Alice talks about doesn't even look black with that vermillion robe… Maybe I should tell him to go around without a robe...? No. That's disturbing...' The raven thought, watching the demon (called Nebiros) teach him how to use a strong wind spell. Screaming out Mazandyne because you're a human is bias. Nebiros didn't scream when he casted it out so why should he?

 _ **Awakened me abruptly**_

" _Doesn't a game sound interesting?"_ These words were an eerie melody caught by the mind, yet something that attracted Hiro for some strange reason. Accepting the offer was suicide, but Hiro wanted to prove her wrong. He just has to make sure they were on equal ground.

 _ **It must be dissonance**_

"Focus child." Hiro caught the words in time, ducking to avoid a gust of flames pass above his head. Eyes widened, the raven turns to face a red demon, he was named Belial. Frowning at the demon, Hiro saw him smirk as if this was entertaining… If scaring a kid was fun, these demons are definitely restrained well by the government, not allowing them to roam free and torture other innocent youths out there.

 _ **It'll come back in the same way.**_

"Why are you here?" Hiro asked with his arms folded. Belial didn't answer and moved to the side, showing Alice holding out cotton candy. She was still wearing the same clothes as her namesake in a fantasy book, but has stains of blood on it. Before he could respond, Alice held onto him and they vanished. Appearing in another area such as the abandoned Tokyo park. Hiro fell down after Alice let go. Blinking rapidly, the raven didn't know why he was sent here. "Alice…?"

' _ **Although I know you.'**_

"You like stars right? It's nighttime already~" Alice cackled at Hiro's stupefied expression. Belial and Nebiros explained to Alice about human customs and that 'humans are a weak species' type of rant. Hiro continues to not respond, calming himself before looking up at the sky. It always calms him down.

 _ **I hesitate to answer.**_

"Did I upset you again?" Alice asked with a pout, tiptoeing to block the night view from the raven. Hiro shooed her away, making her mimic the action to the raven. Unfortunately, she used a 'simple' zandyne and sent Hiro flying to a nearby bush. Hiro could hear laughs as he grunted in pain, getting some twigs stuck on his clothes. It took him a while to get out of the supposed harmless bush.

' _Are you a part of my forgotten memories?'_

Standing up, Hiro just crossed his arms at the trio. They were still laughing at him, how mature of them to do so. Hiro removed his arm position with a sigh. Walking away from them, Hiro knows how to go back home. He learned how when Alice did the exact same thing to him on their tenth meeting. 'It won't be long…'

Hiro looked back as a gust of wind pass by him, Hiro felt nostalgic for some reason in this area. However, before he could look back, he saw Belial and Nebiros running at him with glowing eyes. 'To run or not to run? That is the question… If I run, I get chased after and be brought back to Alice. If I don't run, I still get brought back to Alice. Hmmm… So much choices...! Well since I didn't run last time then...'

 _ **Even if I forget and leave you in the past**_

"Come back here Child of Man!" Belial roared out. Hiro had sprinted, ducking and jumping over hedges and broken fences while fire and wind magic is being thrown at him. Hiro had to keep this up, this was like training for him in regards to the apocalypse which those demons talked about like it was a cup of Joe. Hiro doesn't know how it will begin, but he wants to be ready when it happens.

 _ **You'll still be there**_

'That was close.' Hiro said to himself, propelling himself to reach the wall just in time the metal fences melted. How inefficient metal could be in the face of an arsonist, especially a demon arsonist for that matter. He could hear the laughter of Alice from far away, he knew this was his timer to reach home. Like a mix of Hide-and-Seek and Tag, Alice and Hiro would give each other time to prepare. If the other is held by the other, Hiro is forbidden to go to class the next day. If Hiro makes it to the house, Alice and co. will not be able to teach him their shenanigans done in the demon world.

 _ **Reminding me of the pain**_

"!" Hiro's arm got hit by a wind spell. He kept his mouth shut, still running while holding his twisted arm. Hiro knew they were hoping for him to use magic, but he just couldn't. He doesn't know why, but he just can't. That's why Hiro knows after the game, Alice or Nebiros will heal his injury. They always do.

 _ **For my heart knows the truth.**_

"In your face!" Hiro jumps right in time Alice could reach for him. Knowing that the female cheated by using her unearthly skill, Hiro began loving Physics for aiding him in his proper landings every time he runs away. Looking at her with triumphed and in-your-face-moment, Alice stuck her tongue out with one open neon yellow eyes. "Boo~! No fair at all. You didn't tell us that we were playing the mini-game, White Rabbit!"

"Stop calling me White Rabbit! Besides, I didn't know it when you introduced it to me. You know like last time?" Hiro taunted. The three demons squabbled for a while and vanished, leaving the raven by the doorstep. He didn't know why but… It was lonely by himself. Walking in the room, Hiro realized something. "Did Alice just call me White… Rabbit as in Alice in Wonderland White Rabbit?"

' _Will you help me find myself?'_

* * *

 **The Grade-schooler, Living in a Harsh World**

* * *

 _ **Having answered her, between One and Zero**_

"A-Alice…" Hiro articulated, too stunned as he stared at his past bullies. Pierced and distorted, their bodies are unrecognizable. Alice was fiddling with a head, talking with Belial and Nebiros about what they'll teach Hiro next. Hiro could sneak up behind them and they wouldn't know. Unfortunately for them… Hiro didn't plan to.

 _ **Her imagination is distorted**_

"…" Hiro was silent. Turning around, the raven swiftly walked away. Even though he knows that there will be a deduction of bullies after him, Hiro felt nothing. Unsatisfied, the raven wanted to make sure Alice and co. won't affect his lifestyle. Until they stop murdering and affecting other human beings, Hiro was down-right ignoring them… Even if it means getting himself into more trouble, Hiro can't lose his normal life because of them. They were demons, he was human. 'We shouldn't be friends…Right?'

 _ **Even when I'm in the room.**_

* * *

"Why do you not fight back? If I may say, letting them get murdered by Alice seems like a worse punishment." Botis questioned, watching the male bandaging his arm. Hiro looks at him and answered. "I'm not going to see them when I go to high school…. But you're right. It's a little troublesome."

 _Talking feverishly, the girl hopes for a response_

"Hmmm…" Botis went quiet and just stood beside him, watching the garden. Hiro continues wrapping his arm, this'll do the trick for a broken arm. He wondered why the demon was starting to visit him in his home. It was bad enough that Alice and company are nagging him with a playful threat of killing all of the classmates in the school. Botis averts his eyes towards the male's direction. "Is it not better to eradicate your foes? I can sense your magic affinity getting stronger each day…"

 _ **But I cannot be heard**_

"I just…. Don't think that's the answer to my problems." Hiro fiddles with the remaining bandage strand dangling on his left arm. His classmates seem to have a strong grip for normal people, Hiro frowns. "I mean. They're simply not worth my attention when I have demons at my back."

 _For she had thought_

"That's one way of seeing your dilemma… Pathetic." Even as Botis uttered this, Hiro was taken aback when he felt a cold feeling on his injured arm. Looking at the area where the demon was, Hiro could still hear the demons voice. "Tomorrow. Be prepared to enter the realm of the Beasts."

 _Herself to be the one_

"…" Hiro didn't comment back, still shock with how sympathetic the demon was yet changed his mind. 'Well… I'm screwed for tomorrow. Botis is so going to push me to break the human limit of power. Will I be able to move after this?'

 _in the room, listening to the outside._

* * *

"Ha…." Hiro panted. Falling to the ground, Hiro was cuddled on the head by a huge white tiger. Resting on the black Earthy grounds of Hell, the raven wondered when the master of the two demons call them over and tell them to do menial tasks. He really wants to go back and sleep in his soft bed all day long.

 _ **Outside the room, I hear her again**_

"Resting so soon? It hasn't been four hours yet." A demon with an odd mask reminded. Hiro raised his head to see the talking entity summon out a flock of mothman. Wearing an old-fashioned tuxedo, the demon was called Bifrons. Botis was beside him talking with some fiends Hiro forgot the name was. Hopefully, Botis doesn't give him a demon name examination. He isn't ready for that sort of identification. 'Pftt. Human time and demon time are completely different.'

 _ **talking by herself, she rambles**_

"Where's your lighted candle holder?" Hiro insults unintentionally. He really was curious, Bifron was always holding that thing with him. The same demon teaching him the basics of magic skills most fourteen-year-old humans can do, has his aura shift drastically to a colder element. 'What?! More mothmans? Is this guy trying to kill me?'

"Sleipnir!" Seeing the mothman charge into his direction while casting out a wide-spread wind spell, Hiro was still injured but he wasn't minding it. Sleipnir glowed, summoning out blasts of white light.

' _Laws are broken and remodeled'_

"Summoning a demon to do one's work is different from utilizing one's magic, human." Even with Bifrons' words, the raven didn't care. Grunting, the male tries to lift himself up and was helped by his tiger companion. He needs to finish this before Daichi starts worrying why he didn't go online today. Class projects are such a pain nowadays.

' _So no matter how far you've gone,'_

"It seems you wish to end early then. Very well…" Bifrons said, creating a portal from thin air. Hiro wiggled his way to climb on top of the tiger which he instantly grew attached with at first sight, and drained a dying mothman, getting enough mana to heal himself fully. Bifrons didn't really care about his welfare while Botis was too busy with demon work, definitely no time for the raven to request for free heals.

"Training resumes tomorrow. Make yourself available for this." Bifrons announced when Hiro went through the portal back to his room. First thing he does is flop head first to his mattress. The white tiger vanished when the teen reached his human world as if the portal was preconditioned which it is. The teen lies down without making a sound.

' _we're never far apart'_

"Yes 'Teacher' Bifrons…" After a few seconds, Hiro begrudgingly answered back. He had to answer back so that he could sense the portal behind him disappear. Flipping himself to face the ceiling, Hiro moves his arm at his sides, trying to feel his laptop that should be by his bedside. Feeling something smooth, he found his plain white phone instead.

"Ah. Daichi texted…" Hiro raised his phone at the ceiling to read the text message. Asking the raven to go to the movies with him next Saturday was really nice but… Knowing that his meetings with the two Bs won't end so soon added with the annoying trio demons now clawing at his back due to his sudden disappearance… Hiro really needs to make a schedule for no conflicts to occur.

"Maybe next time Daichi. Got to study for stuff. You study too. Oh. Don't forget about Project." Hiro said while texting, sending it with a press of a button. After it was sent, the phone's screen turned black. Hiro wondered why until his eyes widened. There on the screen came out a pale arm that wants to strangle him. Due to the sudden rush of adrenaline, Hiro stood up and threw the phone at the farthest corner of the room.

' _If our future will always stay the same.'_

"Got you there didn't I, White Rabbit~? Teehee~" A female voice asked with a mischievous tone. Hiro had a slightly pale straight face, boring holes at the phone where Alice came out with a smile lit on her face. 'I am so going to get a new phone.'

"Don't you miss me?" Alice's smile made the whole room drop several degrees lower. Hiro shook his head fervently, not wanting the demon to find out what he's been doing recently. He certainly doesn't want Alice to murder Botis and Bifrons nor does he want to be kidnapped by the duo as a human disciple specializing in exorcism. 'What would Daichi say if he found me in the streets looking like a cosplayer? He might follow my footsteps... Praying to the deities later so that this will not happen.'

 _Then she left after that._

* * *

 **The Teen, Suppressing himself in front of Allies**

* * *

 _ **At the end of the long hall**_

'So impatient…' The voice spoke out, Hiro blocked the thought. It wasn't his after all. Walking forward, Hiro could hear his friends talk amongst themselves about their incoming enemy. A friend of Nebiros and Belial, Alice was heard to have been around Roppongi Hills. To refrain any further casualty, they needed to defeat the demon. Hiro just went with the flow, not stating any important information towards them. Alice must be waiting for him to come to her. As if he'd willingly come to his demise. 'Hmm…'

 _ **I saw her through the half-opened door**_

'You ready?' Glancing back, he saw his friends - Io, Jungo and Hinako tag along with him. Daichi was busy talking with the residents about their objective. Taking the path of his best friend, the teen knew something was wrong with the get-up. The Administrator cannot be trusted, but he can't let his friends know about his paranoia. They were clinging to the idea like a lifeline. He can't cut it now, not when the world is ending. Hiro stopped, reaching the area with a huge crater at the front of the building. In front of him was a familiar female with blonde hair and golden eyes. Wearing a navy blue dress with matching white ribbon, Alice gave a 'clueless' smile at them. "…"

' _My, my, is it still morning?'_

He could feel his friends' moral lower when they felt her dark energy so he went forward. Alice was being followed by her two underlings. They had a short chat, discussing what he had done with his friends, faking the trial test that actually occurred even before the apocalypse. That was when Alice impishly implied her intentions that sent some of his comrades to worry. "The only problem you have is that all of my friends are dead…. So I need you to die for me, too!"

' _I wish it were night already.'_

Hiro pulled out his phone but hesitated in starting the first move. The demon noticed this and asked in a language, thankfully only demons understood. Wait. He was an exemption, had to learn it so he would know that Botis and Bifrons was cursing him behind his back. " _It was obvious to me, White rabbit. Are you just holding that phone to conform with the group? Are you afraid of being left alone? Why not just die and let me be your friend? I'll take care of you._ "

' _But nothing will come through'_

" _No need, but thank you for the offer._ " Hiro answered back, remembering the surprise of the AIs with the raven's magical talent. Fortunately, he was able to shush the issue and make sure the AIs won't discuss this to anyone. Not even their creator. Hiro only wanted to have a human life, being dragged to the warzone because of the necessity. Alice responded with a small frown, " _Then I guess you have no choice White Rabbit! Since the game has already reached its climax!_ "

' _As silence is golden, the conversation dies down...''_

'I know.' Hiro made a soft irked response and summoned out Da Peng and Vitra. His friends followed suit, summoning their own demons. 'This'll be a difficult battle. I have to win or Daichi's effort will be in vain…'

"!" Hiro forgot to tell his friends about Alice's speed and skills, flinching slightly at the multi-drain combined with Gomorrah Fire. It wasn't even their turn yet, but the raven countered her with a multi-strike, hitting all of the opponents nearby.

' _This was the end, but you knew that right?'_

"Callooh! Callay! New friends for me! _Wouldn't you agree, White Rabbit?_ " Hiro really hated how Alice kept calling him a rabbit. Ordering his demons to attack her relentlessly with physic attacks, she was actually dodging some of the attacks. Hiro had to make sure he kills Alice as soon as possible; she was a danger to the group. Unfortunately, Hiro heard the scream of Hinako. 'Crud.'

' _Not telling me a thing… Cruel.'_

Hiro sprinted to Hinako, sending his demons to kill Nebiros as his two comrades are still handling Belial, other demons in the area as well as some citizens who were also in need to being sent to safety. Hiro called out to Io and resurrect Hinako with Amaterasu while he and Jungo take the front shield. Hiro stood up, protecting Io as the deity began chanting. Hiro saw Jungo went forward, opening his mouth to say something. "…"

 _ **Swallowing down, half-spoken words…**_

'Why can't I say anything?' Hiro grew frustrated and saw at the corner of his eyes, some random demons appearing near Io and the slowly revived Hinako. Hiro used holy dance, he has to focus… There were bigger fishes to fry.

"Hiro. They're distracted." Io whispered, sending out Yarilo to call for back-up. Surely, Daichi's at the base talking with the others. Hiro nodded and went forward to attack the red demon, the only one not attacking Jungo, before it casts out another Gomorrah fire. Io slowly limped away with Hinako, unconscious at the moment as her resurrection skill takes effect slowly. Io saw Hiro had slight trouble, casting out ice spells as she tugged the body to safety.

 _ **I can say nothing to her as she talked.**_

"Bufudyne!" Io casted, followed with Amaterasu's upgraded Ice dance. Hiro moved away from Belial and altered his demons, using a very high-leveled as well as upgraded Jack frost and Kartikeya and ordering an all-out barrage of ice magic.

Hiro turned to help Jungo next, Nebiros is next. Jungo must be at his limit, seeing the chef's summoned demons out of mana. Hiro knew Hinako was waking up soon, hopefully they could finish the battle before the next fraction battle.

' _Because there you were all along.'_

"Hiro!" Jungo said in a sense of panic. Hiro understood and went for the kill, murdering Nebiros over and over with holy dance. The revived demons are handled by his comrade yet… The sound of blood spurting caused both to face the area. Hiro wasn't sure what happened, but all for sure… He never felt this before, having his vision turn red.

 _The girl paused,_

Both ravens attacked unlike any ordinary human. Summoning various demons and deities, Hiro knew this wasn't a game. Not anymore...

 _ **I gave her a 'Goodbye.'**_

"…" Hiro merely stood there, his body was ready to give way. Looking at his phone, the raven realized that he ran out of Mana together with demons to summon out. Looking around slowly, Hiro saw Jungo head over and placing his phone beside Io's. Establishing a connection, Jungo summoned out Io's demon Amaterasu to resurrect both allies. Hiro looked back, seeing a blonde mutter something as she was on the ground. "I just wanted some friends… _Did I have to… White..._ "

' _Are you in the white room?'_

* * *

 **The Teen, Hearing loneliness by Himself**

* * *

 _She smiles ignorantly and continued._

Staring at the floor, Hiro went forward. One step at a time, he saw Alice sleeping as her body slowly vanished. He watched her talk in her sleep. Holding her translucent hand, Hiro felt like this whole event was like a dream. He remembered her to be quite persistent and childish, Hiro knew that the game had ended when the other was killed.

' _Though likely this time'_  
"Could you please die for me?" She whispered, Hiro didn't respond. He was triumphant, victory was rightfully his. But why then does he feel a heartrending throb in his chest, letting him grip his past acquaintance tight by the hand. Looking at her, the feeling suddenly dissolved. Hiro heard the voice again. 'Serves her right for hurting my allies.'

' _You or I won't remember…'_

"Heh. Isn't this great?" Alice whispered, her eyes closed but a gentle smile lit on her face. Hiro didn't know how to convey to that. She was dying right in front of him. Why was the dying process so slow? Was it because of the promise they made when they were younger…? Hiro suddenly wished-no-hoped that she was faking her death. That his strike towards her wasn't that fatal yet a voice told him that she deserved it. She did try to kill his human friends. They were irreplaceable. "It's a win-win situation."

' _Hey… When morning comes by'_

"I want you to do just one more thing for me..." Hiro was staring at the demon; she was half gone… her lower part was invisible. She was repeating her phrase. Hiro doesn't know how to feel with this… "Would you die for me please...?"

 _ **She disappeared - a transient smile on her lips.**_

"No… I have other things to do." Hiro answered. Hiro could also hear his friends questioning his actions, but they don't have the strength to head to his direction. Alice had her eyes closed now as if waiting for something. The raven let's go of the demon's hand. Standing up, Hiro watched the figure disappear right before his eyes. "I'm sorry."

' _I'll try to find you again.'_

 ***Kring! * *Kring! *** Hiro looked at his phone, receiving 30,000 macca from the battle. The raven looked at the time, it was almost time to fight Ronaldo's fraction.

'How did you know that?' A suggestive voice asked, Hiro didn't respond to it yet. Walking towards his comrades and ask if they're ok. Jungo and Hinako was sprawled on the floor, throwing random jokes and possible endings on their path with Daichi. Io was listening while sipping a carton juice, Hiro knew they were trying to forget what occurred. Hiro smiled and joined in the conversation, a mail icon blinking in his phone.

…

'I just do.' Hiro answered later to himself, standing in front of Tokyo tower. After defeating his adversaries, Yamato's expression affected him the most. The face of disappointment and betrayal, but was later understanding towards the reason of the fraction's Cause. But the raven knew, the albino wasn't giving up just yet. Right now, there were more pressing matters such as the voice in his head. 'Leave me alone.'

'No.' The voice laughed, echoing even if he had his hoodie on. Hiro frowned, walking around to talk with anyone just to cover the voice. The voice always had good advice… Of how to destroy and eliminate objects. It was still 10:30 PM, the raven grew frustrated. 'Who would be awake in this ungodly hour at the time of the apocalypse-?'

'Really?' The voice asked. Hiro ignored the voice and ran towards the park, praying that the man be there. The man did say he was nocturnal, right? Or is this his perception towards the mysterious person. The voice whispered. 'In the end, he'll die so find a way to save him will you?'

…

'Congratulations.' The voice sang, mocking the raven sitting on the floor. Hiro hated being alone, no longer able to talk with anyone as they were getting prepared to leave for the final battle. The voice taunted him again, this time making his inside go numb. 'In the end, different races can be friends with each other. Though it's survival to the fittest.'

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Hiro asked, hugging his knees. Sure, they were able to persuade Alcor, the last Septentrione so? The raven wondered if he'll get a decent response from the anonymous voice, which he didn't. 'Simple. I'm you. The idealistic you who saved the world and maintain the balance of various timelines.'

"And I'm not even taking drugs…" Hiro muttered, looking around to see whether anyone was in the terminal area. Oh, just Yamato and Alcor talking to each other. No big deal. They won't mind him talk to himself in a corner, of course they wouldn't. The voice broke his line of sarcasm. 'Do you see that dagger over there?'

"Yes." Hiro responded. The voice continues, but it was stronger than any moment of time the raven could ever remember. "Do you want the world to start anew? A world where you will be able to save and keep everyone as a friend?"

'Got your attention didn't I?' The voice whispered as Hiro picked up the knife. But Hiro just analyzed the blade, it had random symbols. Hiro stood up and face away from the two figures, Hiro knew where this could end up if the duo saw him holding this. The voice continues with its speech. 'I know where this timeline is going... And you won't like it. Do you know why? You'll end up being alone.'

"Why?" Hiro gripped the dagger, his blue eyes glowing slightly as he observed the blade. The voice laughed, it was hollow. 'Well. One would be for Humanity's sake, apocalypse never happened. Second, everyone forgot and was better off with others. Third, reality kicks in and takes you away from the fantasy of the apocalypse. Isn't this just like college where originally, our parents take us away our birthplace to study and get a better life?'

"What then?" Hiro knew the voice was correct. The raven had realized that after this, reality was coming back to get him - That he had school and parents, that there are no demons and magic, that there will be no need for battles like these. How could he have forgotten to tell his friends that he was leaving and never coming back? Taking a course in economics, his parents weren't seeing Japan as the best country to learn the course. Hiro closed his eyes, a frown on his face. Worse comes to worst, some of his friends may forget him and are actually having a wonderful life… He can't ruin that. The voice noticed the raven's dilemma and made a speech. 'Thinking of her, him or it won't get you anywhere. Yes. The world will be regressed to its former form and double yes, there is a chance where they forget you and get better lives. Can I state my plan now before it's too late?'

"…" Hiro could still hear the voice of an angry albino while the other fails to try to quell his supposed ally down. To return to reality and lose everyone he had, the raven but his lower lip and nodded. 'Good. I want you to kill yourself. Before you start worrying, everyone will still be able to kill the Admin even without your help. You are not in a game nor are you the protagonist; they are capable of murdering the Admin.'

..

'Don't worry. None of your friends will remember your death. I only need you dead to preserve your data, did you know you could compare the speed of deletion to transferring data to the recycling bin?' Hiro furrowed his eye brow, confused at the analogy. 'It means it will continuously be deleted megabyte by megabyte, no need to control the Akashic record if it's transferring right? Enough time to snatch you away…'

"And then you'll change my ending?" Hiro asked curiously. Shocked, the raven nearly dropped the knife with the sound of clapping from his mind. 'Yes! I'm stuck here pitying myself for who-knows-how-long on why I granted my only sword permission to leave me and here I find you, technically, myself walking towards the most boring and unnervingly sad ending where everyone will forget about me? Certainly not. Wouldn't you agree?'

"Is there anything wrong Kageyama?" Yamato inquired, Hiro hid the knife and shook his head innocently. Seeing the albino turn back to talk with Alcor, Hiro looked away and stared at the knife. It was sharp, a mere touch had already earned him a thin slice of blood dripping down his hand. 'Now that I think about it, you're a remnant of my save file - seeing as you perfected everything in school and know what to say to befriend others though skills are unpolished. Unfortunately, you and I both know we are going to bored after this.'

"Quit your whining, I know I'm not the best. Ergo, you are not the best." Hiro replied, hearing the voice laugh again. Looking at the dagger, Hiro twirled it with a bored expression. "Well since you're me and we both dislike boredom. I guess it's ok…?"

.

"Good." Hiro gave a good minute to think on how to kill himself. It felt natural when he raised the knife and plunged it in him. What wasn't natural was the fuzzy feeling as he fell down, was this how death felt like? Having his whole eyesight went off, he felt his body got held by someone before he landed on the ground. He could only hear muffles, remembering that Alcor and Yamato was still within the vicinity. This is where the raven realizes his mistake, hoping none of them heal his wound. "Don't bother about the thought. Neither of them can heal you at the moment. Don't worry, both albinos would forget this ever happened so relax and embrace the darkness…"

 _ **Promise?**_

* * *

 **The Teen, Entering Akasha to lose Himself**

* * *

"Comfy?" A raven asked, holding a fragment in his hand. Opening his hand, the raven watched it glow but very dim for his standards. Looking at the screen, the human Admin watched both albinos stressing over the lifeless body. "Pfft."

Wiping the image of the screen, the body woke up but it wasn't the same soul. The raven looked down at the fragment, frowning. "Sorry, me. I lied. Alcor will recall your existence after Miyako reaches ten, but he'll be imprisoned so false alarm. Are you panicking? Oh wait. You are data. Data can't respond unless materialized into a proper form… There is also no such thing as easy friendship, you'll have to undergo everything from scratch but maybe…"

"Saving the world and all your friends wouldn't be so hard, after all." Looking at the list of names, the Admin smile. "Let's utilize all these demon contracts, shall I? Arcturus would be so surprised to see me kill his Swords so easily."

…

 **Regression – BREAK RECORD**

…

* * *

 **The Preschooler, Facing the New World**

* * *

 _ **Sitting on a cushion, alone.**_

"…" A six-years-old raven held a blue cyclone model in his hands. Eyes closed, the child wanted to glorify this moment. His parents did give this as a present to him even when they were always busy. Hiro loved whatever his parents gave him, they were always at work for his sake. However, the best part was that he'll finally be able to open his favorite app from his laptop to his phone. His parents hated the application, but the raven had friends there. He wasn't going to delete them at all. Opening the site, the raven types his name and sits on the ground. "Hi Tico and Tico-Tico~"

"Welcome to Nicaea, your home for images of death." The male AI greeted. Both of them were the raven's longtime friends, the child can't recall why... He just knows. The female pushes the male on the side, cheerily calling out, "You already know this, but~ We're your guides, I'm Tico-Tico!"

 _ **I gave my prayers and open my eyes**_

"I know~" The child hums, lying down to see the AIs discuss and argue about the different functions of the app. The child wonders why his parents hate them, they were really funny and nice. The male AI stares at the blue-eyed child, "I apologize for the site's inefficiency regarding to its function."

"Yeah! His Excellency is rilly busy with baby Miyako!" Tico-Tico confessed. The raven feels like this was important to him, but he didn't care at the moment. The AIs watched their old master open up the demon compendium. ERROR. He can't summon any demons, but he can read their description. It was like a story that needed someone to see, the Admin was really good at making this… Oh yes. The Admin was his friends' father, they always talk about him and how he loved watching humanity. "Don't worry. Hiro Kageyama, Master did not abandon you…"

'Hiro Kageyama? Hmm… Tico's mistaken here. I'm Hiro Kagerou.' The raven pouted, thinking his friends got his last name wrong again. Tico-Tico noticed the child's expression, thinking of another thing. "Yeah! His Excellency just rilly likes cuddling his god children~"

"Ok?" Hiro shook his head. The AIs discussed with each other various topics the child couldn't comprehend, so Hiro continues browsing his demon list. Sapphire eyes glowed as something caught his eyes. Both AIs saw the arrow direct itself for the summon, Tico went forward to cease the function, but it was too late. Hiro pressed the glowing button,

 _ **See, that person is right before me.**_

"I'm Alice the Fiend. Let's go play Massacre! You're it!" A girl with a blue dress and blonde hair says, Hiro held the phone close to him in surprise. Blinking, the raven tilted his head. 'The girl looks familiar for some reason… like Tico and Tico-Tico!'

"Hi Alice! I'm Hiro. Let's be friends~" Hiro could hear his friends warning him of the female, but he saw Alice laugh with tears falling down her face. Hiro wondered why there appeared two more people from his phone…. Does that mean the demon compendium is functioning? "Okay then~!"

"Be careful, Master." Tico whispered, Hiro nodded while still holding his phone close. Alice raised an eyebrow with the child's behavior and looks between her two Uncles. They huddled in a circle, later Alice came out exclaiming. "Oh. You must be wondering on who these two are, aren't you? It's okay. They are nice people. They're my Uncles – The one holding the fork is Uncle Red and the one wearing the hood is Uncle Black. Just as we promised when you were older, we'll be with you when you need help."

 _ **Smiling in front of you, I don't know a thing.**_

"That's awfully helpful, don'tcha think?" Tico-Tico giggled. Hiro agreed with her sentiments and smiled. He closed his eyes, thanking the one who gave him such wonderful friends. Hiro opens his eyes, still with a smile on and bows down to them. "Thank you."

"No problem… Hehehe" Alice looked fidgety while the other two had begun to go around the house. Tico-Tico cackled with the sound of explosions and curses from the duo, while Tico sighed at his sister's antics. Contacted by the two AIs, seals and enchantments were created by a mysterious priestess for the safety of the child. Too bad, she died soon after. The two AIs ignored the repercussions; their past master was a higher priority at the moment. Hiro went towards Alice and tugged her dress, giving a curious face in front of the demon. "Why are you laughing?"

Alice didn't respond, moving to the backyard where her two Uncles were making a lot of noises. But Hiro could have sworn he heard something from her, it was faint.

" _You're the only one who knows."_

* * *

I might make one-shots of other demons. Not sure at the moment, just happy to have finished this. Hehe… So… I wanted to put Abel, but then he's in devil survivor 1 and yeah… ^^


End file.
